Conventionally, frame moldings for door panel are known. Such a frame molding is attached to the edge of a window aperture of a door panel with clips fixed to a metal design member (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-48002).
It is beneficial to attain a higher-rigidity frame molding with a new structure and less inconvenience in attachment to a door panel.
An object of the present invention is, for example, to provide a higher-rigidity frame molding with less inconvenience in attachment to a door panel.